


Lonely Creature

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: A little kitten, all alone, lies in his shelter and waits.





	Lonely Creature

Thunder rumbles in the distance, its booming sound rolling over the little kitten and his surroundings. It's not a pleasant sound to hear and he can't help but feel frightened every time he hears its ominous roaring. Rain is falling all around in a soft pitter patter. Fortunately, he's got shelter so he doesn't have to worry about it soaking into his body.

He can't hear anyone. Those humans must be sheltering from the rain just like he is. When the weather is like this, he rarely ever sees them. Even if he does, they are usually scurrying past underneath those umbrellas and won't even spare a second to so much as look at some stray kitten.

The little kitten lets out a mew. Perhaps nobody will hear it but he's still holding out hope that someone will hear this pleading cry of his and come to his aid. He just wants to be somewhere safe and warm, where people can care for him. He's so lonely like this.

For as long as he can remember, he's been wandering from place to place seeking food and rest. Actually, thinking back, he can vaguely remember the warm belly of his mother when he'd feed off her and his siblings nestled by his side. He must have been happy then. It all seems so long ago like it was in another lifetime altogether.

Where did his mother and siblings go? He must have got separated from them at some point. There's no point in looking for them now of course. It's not like he could possibly ever find them again.

Maybe one day he will find a kind human who will reach out a hand to him and probably even take him home. They will take care of him, feed him and give him a warm place to sleep. That would be nice, wouldn't it?

It seems like a wonderful dream.

The thunder rumbles again and he flattens his ears.

He would love someone to be there for him, to comfort him when he's scared of things like thunder and to make him happy. Right now, that's all he wants, and he's going to keep looking until he finds what it is he's been searching for all this time.

The kitten mews once more. Nobody comes, but he won't give up. He'll keep waiting.


End file.
